1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the evaluation of measurement signals and, more specifically, to apparatus for analyzing measurement signals having transients and discontinuities. An exemplary field of utility of the invention resides in the measurement of parameters of steel and other metallic melts with immersion probes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known apparatus for evaluating measurement signals affected by transients have the disadvantage of requiring the participation, and relying on the performance, of a human operator who determined a cessation of the transient in order to initiate the evaluation process, and who thereupon monitors the time function of the course of the measurement signals with the aid of line recorders and similar instruments, so as to select suitable points of time for the evaluation and to avoid as far as possible those errors which stem from a deviation of the signal time function from a characteristic value and from other discontinuities.